finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Float (ability)
.]] '''Float' (レビテト, Rebiteto, "Levitate") is a recurring spell in the [[Final Fantasy (Series)|Final Fantasy series]]. It causes the Float status, which is generally used to avoid Earth-elemental attacks in battle while avoiding floor traps and damage floors in dungeons. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Float is a White Magic spell that costs 8 MP. In the DS remake, casting Float a second time removes the status. Rosa learns this spell at level 35 (level 38 in the DS remake) and Porom learns it at level 40, while Tellah learns it after Mount Ordeals and Fusoya comes with it initially. It reduced damage from Earth attacks and allows characters to travel through dangerous terrain without taking damage in the overworld. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Float can be used by Fusoya initially, while Rosa and Porom learn it at level 40, Ceodore at level 25, and Leonora at level 38. It still costs 8 MP to cast. Final Fantasy V Float is a Level 2 Time Magic spell that costs 10 MP. It can be bought in the Phantom Village for 300 gil, or found at Castle Surgate in a hidden passage. Float can be cast by both Chrono Controller and Omniscient. Final Fantasy VI Float is a spell that costs 17 MP. It can be learned from the Espers Quetzalli at a x5 rate or Cait Sith at a x2 rate. It is vulnerable to Runic. Final Fantasy VIII The Float spell can be drawn from Gesper, Thrustaevis and Blood Soul. Junctioning 100 Floats to Elem-Def-J grants 50% protection from the Earth element. Float is one of the very few spells in the game that can't be obtained by refining. Casting Float in battle lowers compatibility with Brothers by 0.4. Final Fantasy IX Float is a White Magic spell that costs 6 MP. The pieces of equipment that teach Float are Feather Boots, Lamia's Tiara and Stardust Rod, and both Eiko and Garnet can use the spell. The enemy Yan also uses the spell. Final Fantasy XII Float is a Level 5 Time Magick spell. Purchased in the Eruyt Village for 2,800 gil and costs 20 MP to cast. It affects all allies in range. The spell can also be cast with the Float Mote. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Float is Time Magick License 7. It can be learned for 80 LP, and costs 16 MP to cast. It is can only be used by the Time Mage job class. The spell can be found in the Tchita Uplands. The Japanese version names this spell "Levitaga" (レビテガ, Rebitega) to indicate this magick has an area of effect, even though there is no lower tier counterpart. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Float is a Time Magic spell learned from Time Mages, and it costs 8 MP. It has a speed of 50 and requires 200 JP to learn. Other Appearances Kingdom Hearts Float allows the user to hover in the air for a moment after jumping. In ''Chain of Memories and Re:Chain of Memories it is the ability of the Wight Knight card, is a panel in 358/2 Days, and in Birth By Sleep is an ability of the Peter Pan D-Link. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy IV White Magic Category:Final Fantasy V Time Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Effect Magic Category:Final Fantasy VIII Supportive Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII Time Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Time Magick